


Truly Bedrock Soft Headcanons

by HashtagOneRegret



Category: Truly Bedrock
Genre: Friendship, headcanons, mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagOneRegret/pseuds/HashtagOneRegret
Kudos: 6





	Truly Bedrock Soft Headcanons

Once wiped dirt off Silent’s cheek mid conversation, and when he only paused for a moment before continuing his sentence she realized that if it had been Zloy he would be overreacting his way across the world right now making offended gremlin noises because he’s not a child.

Left Jessiie several flowers when she noticed she was having a bad day, as well as some warm cookies and a kind note, then the next day built a giant slime monster crawling over the wall of her base.

Sat Tizz down and straight up helped him comb all the tangles out of his fur. The fox refuses to wear clothes and also likes to nap under trees sometimes, so he often has sticks and dirt caught in his floofs.

Made Prowl and BluJay hug it out and talk to each other like adults because she was getting sick of the constant bickering.

Reminds Zloy to go to bed when he’s been working on a project for 30+ hours and can barely keep his eyes open but hasn't noticed because he's so focused on his build. Doesn't take her own advice until she crashes and falls asleep wherever she was working.

Sometimes, Foxy just needs a hug. She knows this, and offers them freely. If he cries or talks to her about how he's feeling during the hugs, she'll never tell. Even mischievous foxes need their privacy.

  
  



End file.
